Blair's Costumes
by WolfGal56
Summary: Soul and Maka can't figure out what costumes to wear for Halloween, so Blair decides to lend a hand! Ending in a magic mishap. Oh well, Soul and Maka could last a night with ears and a tail, right? {Do not own Soul Eater}
1. They Have Tails

Soul and Maka pressed their backs against the closet walls. Maka held her breath hoping it would help to conceal their location. The closet was dark and cramped with little rays of light seeping through the door. Maka flinched as she heard the door open to the room. She looked to Soul panicked. He held a finger to his mouth and Maka nodded, knowing what he meant. They heard the intruders footsteps get closer to the closet doors. She saw Soul's eyes narrow as they pressed closer to the walls by the door.

Suddenly the door flew open hearing an "Aha!" But then a disappointed groan. They saw the shadow of the intruder on the floor and Maka swallowed as she saw the shadow move. Then sighed in relief when the shadow retreated. She saw Soul relax as well and stick his head out of the door.

"Gotcha!" Blair yelled grabbing Soul by his hair. Maka knew better than to help Soul. He was caught, the most she could do is hope she didn't find her.

"Alright Soul-Kun, where is Maka-Chan?" Blair asked pulling him to her height. He groaned as Blair pulled his head around.

"And why should I tell you?" He asked glaring. Blair smiled.

"If you tell Blair, she will sleep in Maka's room for 2 months." She said holding up two fingers. Soul's jaw dropped. 2 months without Blair in his room?! As if he'd turn down that opportunity.

"Make it 3." He demanded.

_'Oh crap.'_ Maka thought. Blair smiled wide.

"Deal." She said.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Maka thought her eyes widening.

"Closet." He said simply. Blair nodded, reached into the closet, grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her out.

"SOUL YOU TRAITOR." She yelled as Blair pulled her. Soul shrugged and Blair pulled them out of Maka's room and into the living room. Soul's eyes widened in terror when he realized what was going to happen. She hugged them both then threw Soul on the couch.

"Blair doesn't get why you guys are resisting. You should give it up. Besides it'll only hurt if you don't listen." Blair said holding up a hand and forming two small orbs of magic in it.

"Pum-Pumpkin, pumpkin. Halloween Morpher."

**PAUSE!**

**Before Blair fires her magic spell of magic, I shall explain. So, hey! WolfGal here and this is the explination.**

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Halloween and it was around this time that Maka noticed Blair's magic got extra powerful. Her spells lasted longer, they were more effective, and she got better aim. This gave Maka a bad feeling, but Soul didn't get it until after school when they got home a week later.<p>

Maka dropped her backpack tiredly to the floor Soul following. Today school had been especially tiring due to halloween. People kept trying to scare the two, but very few succeeded. As soon as school let out the partners immediately went home. They had been invited to a private Halloween party that Kid was throwing, but weren't exactly thinking about going. It took Tsubaki, Liz, and a very terrifying Patti to change their minds.

"Soul-Kun!" Blair yelled punching on the poor boy. He flinched and tried to move but was soon forced in a boob hug. Ending with a Maka Chop. After that fiasco was done, the two relaxed on the couch as Blair stood in front of them. They both rose a brow and waited.

"Blair has a special surprise for you two on Halloween!" She said clapping her hands together. Soul scoffed and Maka sweat-dropped.

"Blair will be helping you with your costumes this year! Nya! Blair will use her magic to make your costumes real for that night!" she said. She spoke happily as if this was a _good_ idea. Maka and Soul hadn't even thought of their costumes yet so having Blair help would only mean she'd be choosing their dress ware.

**Now that you're caught up on this, let's go ahead and check back to the present.**

**PLAY!**

* * *

><p>"Pum-Pumpkin Pumkin, Halloween Morpher!" Blair said and shot both of the magic orbs at Soul. In a last minute attempt to escape he jumped to his right. Causing one orb to hit his foot and the other to ricochet all over the room. Maka took this chance to escape as well, pulling her arm free and running. But then was pushed down from the force of the orb that hit her back. Blair then became worried seeing as how they were still conscious and were bound to be pissed when the spell took effect. Thinking quickly she proofed into cat form and leaped on the windowsill.<p>

"Nya! Blair is leaving now! So enjoy your half-spell!" And with that she jumped out.

"Blair you- Agh!" Soul cried falling to his stomach again. He began to feel a pain in his lower back. Maka watched from afar seeing his state of discomfort. She saw something bulging from the back of his pants. She panicked then realized what side it was coming from and realized that was probably what was causing his pain. She ran over grabbed the top of his pants (and boxers) and pulled it down slightly. She stumbled back when a giant, spiky, white tail popped up in her face. Soul sighed in relief and looked behind him. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the thing. Then he looked to Maka who was gawking at his face.

"What?" He asked irritated. She pointed to his head. He looked in the TV's reflection and paled when he saw two perky white ears on his head.

"Soul! You're a dog!" Maka yelled. Soul growled. Like an actual dog making Maka gasp and Soul panic. Before she could say anything again she clutched her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed falling to her stomach on the floor. Soul looked at her very worried at her sudden pained expression. He looked over her body and saw a bulge in the back of her shorts. Without thinking he pulled them down and a smooth, ash blonde tail stick out and started to sway slightly. Maka groaned and pushed herself on her elbows. She looked at the tail and her jaw dropped. Suddenly she heard things she couldn't hear a second ago and put her hands over her head. Just as she had feared she felt two soft ears perked up. Soul snickered at her face and adorable blonde ears. Maka made a low noise in the back of her throat. When Soul heard it he put his hands up in surrender. They both stood.

"Soul, what are we gonna do?" She asked. Her tail swaying angrily. Soul's eyes followed it, entranced by the movement.

"Soul!" He snapped his eyes to hers and asked what she wanted. After she repeated the question he gave her a confused look.

"What'd you mean?" He asked. Maka's tail swayed more violently.

"Kid's party is tonight!" She screamed. Soul winced at the loud noise and sighed.

"We could always pretend these are our costumes." He said. Knowing that if they knew about what happened, they'd be put through a number of tests. When Maka heard his idea she smiled brightly.

"You're right! These could be out costumes!" She repeated. Then added "But we have to make sure to control our emotions so they don't move." She said the last part quietly. Soul nodded.

"Let's get to work." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! 'Wolf you were supposed to upload this yesterday!' Sorry guys, but all sorts of junk went down here and with sleeping added to the mix I barely had time. But, I hope you guys have enjoyed my first chapter and are looking forward to future chapters, until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	2. Arriving

"Okay, I think I got it now." Maka said her eyes closed but her face calm. Soul studied her tail and saw it twitch once or twice. They wouldn't be able to notice it. He smirk and nodded. Soul already could make his tail limp and lifeless at will and now that Maka could make her tail seem fake, they should be ready. Maka checked the clock.

"Damn. We don't have time to shop for a costume that'd go with our problem." She said, ears falling flat. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Then let's just go in our normal clothes."

"What about our tails?" She asked then pointed to the back of Soul's pants. Right, they needed to cut holes out so their tails won't be pained. He thought, then ran into his room, after that he went to Maka's. He returned with the shorts Maka was going to throw out, and his old pants. Maka's eyes lit up as she took the shorts.

"I get it now! Good job Soul. We need to cut the holes just right though. We're gonna have to measure each other's tail." Sounded simple enough. Soul fetched a measuring tape and grabbed the base of her tail. In a second she stiffened, her face flushed, and her eyes widened. Finally Soul released her and she quickly jumped forward. He rose a brow.

"That...felt...weird." Maka said holding her tail.

"Weird?" She nodded. "Explain." She couldn't. Describe the feeling that is. So she walked over to him and grabbed the base of his tail.

"OkayISeeWhatYouMean." He said quickly as his face turned red. Maka took the measuring tape and quickly measured his tail. After that they stood about 4 feet from each other as they cut their pants and shorts.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock.<em>

Liz walked to the door and opened it to see Soul and Maka. She felt a little disappointed.

"Really? Ears and a tail? That's it?" She asked. Maka pouted.

"Liz if you remember we didn't want to be here in the first place. So why would we actually try with our costumes?" Soul said calmly. Liz sighed seeing he had a point and moved out of the way. Maka looked over their friends costumes. Liz and Patty were dressed as nurses and Kid was a surgeon. He claimed it was "the only symmetrical doctor" she continued on and saw Black*Star as wouldn't you know it, a rock star. Complete with a guitar and face paint. Tsubaki was dressed as a fan for Black*Star. (She has his signature on her shirt). Then she saw Crona hiding behind Tsubaki dressed as an adorable, black dragon with green eyes. Her pink hair stuck out from the hoodie (Yes Crona is a girl in my mind). Soul ignored them all and went to the buffet with Black*Star and began to eat.

"Maka your tail!" Kid exclaimed. Maka began to worry. "It's asymmetrical!" Maka relaxed a little before she felt Kid's hand grab her tail. She turned and pushed him off but couldn't help but have her face turn red. Liz thought why she'd do that, then remembered that Kid was dangerously close to touched her butt. And left it at that. Patti laughed wildly when she saw Maka's cat ear twitch, but she didn't say anything. After a few minutes of talking they heard a:

"YELP!"

The all turned to the table when they heard a dog like whine come from it. But they saw Black*Star pulling Soul's tail. That made Maka wince. Soul punched Black*Star hard enough to send him flying back. Tsubaki went to his aid. Crona hugged her arm.

"Soul. Did you make that sound?" Kid asked. Soul looked to them.

"What sound?" He asked. Kid narrowed his eyes and snapped.

"Roger dodger!" Patti said saluting. She walked to Soul and yanked his tail harder than Black*Star did. Soul again yelped and Maka visibly winced, her ears falling but she quickly straightened herself. Patti laughed loudly as the others gasped in confusion.

"Haha! Soul's a dog! Soul's a dog!" Patti said pointing. Soul rubbed his sore tail from being pulled. Black*Star then made a theory, he jumped up and snuck behind the group. Quickly and quietly he snuck up behind Maka.

"ROAR." He yelled. Maka couldn't help herself, her tail stood straight and she bolted towards the table, hiding under it. She heard Black*Star and Patti burst into laughter while Liz, Kid and Tsubaki asked what was going on. Soul knocked on the table and Maka stuck her head out. Her face was red from embarrassment and her ears were flat on her head. She crawled out and crossed her arms.

"You can relax now. It's kind of too late to hide it." Soul said. Maka groaned and let her tail sway freely.

"Maka's a cat? How do I deal with that?!" Crona asked, tugging her hair.

"Awwwww!" The girls said. Maka looked so adorable like this. The guys noticed how Soul's ears moved to every little sound he heard, even the ones they couldn't hear.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Maka said her face still red. "I'm not a pet!" She yelled. The girls, minus Crona, ignored her and gave her a big hug. Maka groaned. When they released her they looked to Soul.

"What." He asked irritated. Liz and Patti grew devilish grins that worried even Black*Star.

"It's time for some tests." Liz said.

* * *

><p><strong>You heard the woman! Next chapter will be about adorable tests and jaw dropping tricks! By the way, Yes, I'm still working 'When 2 Honor Students Make A Plan" I should upload that chapter later tomorrow! Also, I should be writing my first sleepover story soon. After I finish one of these stories though. So leave a review! And until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	3. Soul's Adorable and Irritating Tests

**Yo! Welcome to Soul's experiments! Hehe, read on to find out just what Liz and Patti had planned. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Soul backed up a bit as Liz and Patti closed in on him. Finally he stood still and waited to see what they would do. Liz reached out her hand and placed it on his head.<p>

"Huh?" He looked up at Liz who was smiling now. The she started to scratch by his ear. His eyes relaxed and his tail started to wag. He leaned towards her hand as she scratched.

"Haha! I knew it." Liz said. Black*Star ran outside but the others didn't bother to figure out why. Patti gigglee and pet the back of his head, in return Soul gave a happy whine. Then his eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away. Now he looked angry.

"Quit it! I'm not a dog!" He snapped baring his teeth. Suddenly they heard a whistle. They turned their heads to see that Black*Star had returned. With a stick. He walked to Soul and waved the stick in his face.

"A stick? So what?" He asked annoyed.

"So, FETCH!" He threw the stick across the room. Against his will he pushed passed the others and caught it before it could hit the ground. He looked at the stick in his hand.

'That was actually kind of fun.' he thought, 'NO! You are not a dog! Youre a weapon! Start acting like one!' He dropped the stick then walked back to the group.

"You were supposed to bring the stick back." Black*Star said. Soul punched him in the face again.

"I'm. Not. A. Dog!" He yelled. _Squeak!_ He turned his head to Kid. His ears turning towards the noise. In his hands Kid held a spiky, rubber ball. Soul growled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna throw it. Yet." He said the last part quietly, but Soul still heard it.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass if you do." He said. Then he felt a shaky hand on his back. He turned his head and saw Crona. Her hand was on his back and he knew she was just trying to get him calm.

"Crona." She looked to him "Please get your hand off me." She nodded, but before her hand left his back she dragged it down, it felt like being pet. And honestly he didn't mind it.

"C-could you do that again?" He asked quietly. Crona put her hand on his back and dragged it down a little. She saw his tail twitch so she did it again. They all crowded around the small girl as she did this. It was almost the same reaction as Liz got when she scratched his ear. He sighed and slouched his back, Crona withdrew her hand out of fear. Then Tsubaki tried it, she pet his back and watched him relax more and more.

Kid and Maka moved to his face and saw his comfort. Maka then reached her hand out and began to scratch him again. To Soul, this was like a full body massage. He's never felt more relaxed than he was now. Then Maka started scratching his ear which added to the sensations. He sighed in content. Maka nodded to Kid smiling. Her tail swishing mischievously.

_Squeak!_ Souls ears stood in attention as he turned his head towards the ball. His eyes seemed to be glazed over. And this gave Kid the permission he needed. He arched his arm back and threw the ball across the room. Soul pushed passed the others and _somehow_ ran on all fours to get the bouncing item. They all cheered him on as he ran past various things.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kid wailed when he saw that Soul bumped into a vase causing it to smash on the floor. Blood spurted from his face as he fell back. Liz groaned and Patti laughed wildly. Soul ran to Maka with the ball between his teeth smiling. Maka giggled at his appearance. Then she noticed his eyes weren't glazed over he stood and spit the ball out. His face tinted red in embarrassment. Black*Star ran to the dinner table and grabbed a bone.

Just like he had done with the stick he waved it in Soul's face. His eyes trained on it he followed it. Black*Star gave the bone to Crona then dashed to Tsubaki. She looked at it curiously before noticing someone was in front of her. She looked up and saw Soul staring down at her hands. He seemed to look disinterested. Crona moved the bone to her right slowly. Soul's eyes followed. She moved to the left, again Soul followed. As a final test she raised it a over her head and watched Soul tilt his head to look at it.

"S-Soul?" He turned his head to her. "D-Do you want t-the bone?" She asked quietly. Soul looked back up at the bone and nodded. She was going to hand it to him, but Liz gave her a motion not to. She walked to her and began whispering in her ear.

"A-are your sure th-that's alright?" She asked. Liz nodded and backed the others up. Crona dangled the bone in her fingers and looked at Soul.

"Sit." Soul fell to the floor and sat straight. Crona gasped. She didn't think it'd actually work.

"Lay down." She commanded. Soul did so. _I-I can't believe it_. She thought.

"Roll over?" Soul growled but did it.

"Can I have the damn thing now?" He asked irritated. Crona looked to Liz who, like the others, were too busy laughing to care. Crona nodded and placed the bone in his hand. He then began to gnaw and chew it viciously. Crona giggled a bit at his fastly wagging tail and the crunching of the bone. Black*Star made a move to get it but received the feircest growl yet. When he didn't back off, Soul bit him. This made the group laugh harder as Black*Star pulled his hand free and begged Tsubaki to help the bleeding.

"I-I don't think w-we should mess with Soul anymore." Crona said watching him continue his chewing.

"Yeah you're right. Let's move on." She said then she turned around. "To Maka"

Maka didn't need a mirror to know her face had paled and her ears fell flat on her head. Kid sat up and saw Liz and Patti edging towards Maka. Then he saw Soul happily eating a bone. But he focused on the cat girl for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are excited! I know I am. Maka's tests will be cuter, funnier, and maybe more instincts will kick in. You'll never know unless you review! So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	4. Maka's Cute Cat Tendancies

**Yo! Welcome to Maka's little tests! You guys are pretty eager to read this so you probably just skipped right over this to read! Ya' douche. But if you did, thanks! Anyhow, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka put her hands up.<p>

"Can't we just call it a night? We could buy some candy and have fun!" She said fastly. Liz shook her head. Patti seemed tempted but continued to go after Maka. She clenched her eyes shut as Patti's hand rested on her head. She scratched Maka's ear like Liz had done. Maka's face visibly relaxed and her tail swayed happily.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Tsubaki asked. Suddenly the noise stopped, just as Maka took Patti's hand off her head too.

"Maka?" Crona asked. Maka blushed red.

"It's not my fault cats purr." She grumbled. Then she felt hands on each of her ears and they began to scratch. Maka closed her eyes half way and began to purr again, but louder. Her tail hit the persons stomach behind her.

"It was her." Kid said still scratching. "She's purring!" He said and chuckled. Soul walked up from behind, after he finished his bone. He whispered into Liz and Patti's ears.

Before Maka could protest, Kid took his hands off her head. Suddenly she couldn't see. She felt a hand grasp her arm and cover her eyes. She felt a different pair cover her mouth and grab her other arm. She gave muffled cries as she felt her self be pushed slightly. She followed them with no other choice until they finally reached a room. As soon as Maka was released she turned around, fully annoyed.

"Was it necessary to gag me?!" She yelled. Patti giggled and shrugged.

"What's this about?" She asked. Kid walked up and held out his hand. In it, a laser pointer. Maka huffed and turned away.

"As if I'd _ever_ fall for a cheap trick like tha-!" She stopped when she saw something on the wall. It was bright red like Soul's eyes but smaller. Kinda like a pixie. She slowly lowered herself until her hands hit the floor. Her tail swayed predatorily as she narrowed her eyes to her target. She pounced at it covering it with her hands. She looked in her hands curiously and saw it wasn't there. Her ears fell then rose when she spotted it a few inches away. She sunk into a pounce again. This time her tongue stuck out and she shook her hips before she pounced. Again it dissapeared.

They all held their snickers back as they saw Maka repeatedly pounce on the laser dot. Tsubaki giggled a bit when she slipped on a blanket. Kid then began leading her along the floor. Then pointed the laser right on Soul's chest.

"This is for breaking my vase!" He yelled. Soul's eyes widened.

"Maka wait!"

Pounce.

Maka knocked both of them over. She sat up and held her head. Soul sat himself on his elbows.

"Ow!" They both said. They all burst out laughing. Maka tried to pull her hand off of Soul then realized she couldn't. She tugged again. Nothing. She pushed her hand down.

"AH!" Soul yelled. "That hurt!" He snapped. Maka stood and tried to pull her hand free again.

"I'm stuck!" She said. Black*Star, Patti and Liz laughed harder. Tsubaki, Kid, and Crona tried to find out what happened. Tsubaki examinded her hand and easily figured it out. She grabbed Maka's wrist and unhooked her claws from Soul's T-Shirt. Maka gasped at the sharp knives that came out of her fingers. She smirked.

_Scratch, Scratch, Claw!_

"OW MY FACE!" Black*Star yelled. Kid fainted from the unsymmetrical cut in his surgeons costume. Soul looked at his, now ruined, T-Shirt. Maka looked at her claws with a clever smirk on her face.

"Being half-cat isn't so bad!" Maka said triumphantly. Patti laughed loudly as Black*Star rolled on the floor holding his clawed up face. Maka retracted her claws and helped Soul up. Crona tapped Maka's back. She turned around. Crona held in her hands a toy mouse.

"Sorry, but they told me to offer you this." She dropped it in Maka's palm. Maka squeezed it, and just like Soul's ball, the mouse squeaked. She huffed and tossed it over her shoulder.

"No thanks. I'm good. But I'm hungry." She made her way to the lobby and found a bowl of candy. The group followed her and joined in eating. It wasn't until they heard a crash upstairs that they realized Soul didn't follow them downstairs. They looked to each other worried and ran back upstairs. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Soul had his shirt in his teeth, or what was left of it, his red eyes glazed over. He looked up to the others and spit his shirt out. He then sat just like a dog then sniffed. He started growling low.

"What the heck Soul?! What'd you do to your shirt?!" Black*Star yelled. Soul didn't answer he just kept growling. They all moved out of the way and saw the object of his growling. Maka. Her tail stood straight up, the fur on it spiky.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What's going on with Soul? Don't worry about that for now. I'll worry about it! I will continue this! But later. Any way, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	5. Instincts

Maka stepped back, Soul put his hand forward. His growl had become deeper, his eyes narrowing in a menacing way.

"Soul cut it out! That's Maka you idiot!" Liz yelled.

"Oh no." Tsubaki and Crona said as they watched Maka's eyes glaze over.

She he fell on her hands and started growling too. She hissed loudly reaveling her small fangs. This was a good enough signal for Soul to pounce. She ran out of the way as Soul hit the wall. Running on all fours she jumped on the railing, then jumped off. Causing them all to panic. They ran to the railing to see Maka had landed on her feet. Black*Star was pushed out of the way as Soul did the same. But since he was a dog, he had to roll to avoid injuries.

"ARF, ARF." Soul barked as he chased her. They chased the two downstairs to see where they were. Maka had somehow got on top on Kid's china cabinet, and was smirking at Soul who was just barking up at her. Her tail swung playfully as she rested her head in her hands. They sighed in relief when they realized they were both unharmed. Suddenly Black*Star and Kid's eyes were covered.

"Hey, what gives?!" Black*Star yelled. The girls watched with wide eyes as Maka looked at her shirt uncomfortably. After pulling it off her head she threw down at Soul and laughed when she hit him. So now they have two shirtless half-animals. She hissed at Soul again as he nearly bit her tail with his jump. Kid tore Liz's hands off his face.

"GAH!" Kid yelled, when he caught sight of Maka is her pink bra with a blue bow on it, he blushed red and his jaw dropped. Black*Star wanted to see what all the commotion was about so he tore his eyes free as well.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he blushed some too. Liz hit both of them on the head.

"You idiots! Turn the fuck around!" She yelled. Wanting to avoid a future Maka-Chop they turned their backs and stood stiffly. Maka hissed with more ferocity and clawed at him.

"What do w-we do?!" Crona yelled. They all knew that the longer they were like this, the more they were gonna try to lose their clothes. And that was something they didn't want to see.

"Uh. SOUL! SIT." Liz yelled. Instead of listening he turned his head and started to growl at them. He slowly crept towards them. In a burst of courage, Crona stepped forward and rested her hand on his head. His growling ceased when she began to scratch it.

"I knew you'd calm down with this." Crona said quietly. Soul lied on his back as Crona pet his chest. His tail wagging happily. Tsubaki looked to Maka. She had disappeared from the cabinet.

"A little help here?!" Kid yelled. They turned their heads to Kid and saw Maka creeping towards him. A clever smile on her face. Kid was panicking. He didn't know whether to focus on his situation, or Maka's state of dress. She used him as a launching pad. She jumped off Kid to tackle Black*Star from behind.

"WAH!" Black*Star fell forward on his face and Maka took off. She ran towards the upstairs again and bolted into a room.

"Ok, we have Soul under control. But how do we control Maka?" Liz asked. They all thought. Black*Star jumped up.

"FISH!" He yelled. The looked to him. "Cats are fish lovers! Let's set a trap to catch her!" He said. Soul sat loyally by Crona. His half lidded eyes moving from one person to another. Crona pet his head absentmindedly.

"That could work." Kid said dusting himself off.

"Maka hates fish..." Crona said. She looked at Soul who still looked very clueless.

"That's true." Tsubaki said. "Fish is out..." They all sighed.

"Maka?"

They all snapped their heads to Soul. He had the same clueless look on his face. Liz ran too him.

"Say that again!" She commanded, Soul growled.

"Soul, please say it again!" Crona begged.

"Maka." He said plainly._ 'He's only listening to Crona?' _They all thought.

"Crona tell him to talk more." Kid whispered. Crona looked to Soul.

"Soul. Speak." She commanded.

"Maka!" He said.

"Is that all he can say?" Black*Star asked annoyed. Patti laughed.

"Maybe Maka can say Soul's name." Crona suggested. They all nodded.

"String?" Liz offered.

"We could try." Kid said.

* * *

><p>Crona led Soul to the door that Maka was behind. She swung open the door and pointed to Maka.<p>

"Sorry Maka. Soul." He readied himself. "Attack." Soul jumped forward thoroughly scaring the girl.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled.

She jumped every where then escaped the room. Crona caught Soul before he could chase her more. Maka ran downstairs and saw a ball of yarn. Intrigued she walked towards it.

"NOW!" Maka went alert. But she had reflexes like a, well like a cat. She jumped up as Black*Star jumped under her. Then she ducked as Liz tried to grab her. She ran past Patti but Soul blocked her path. She was quickly cornered. They placed her in a corner with Soul sitting in front of her.

"Soul, guard." Crona said. He looked to Maka and sat in front of her. Her ears fell flat on her head. She joined her circle of friends and waited.

"So what do we do?" Kid asked.

"I have a feeling Blair caused this. Maybe she had a default?" Tsubaki said. They all nodded. Kid checked on the two, ignoring to the best of his abilities shirtless Maka, and saw Soul still guarding Maka .

"So what, do we go find her?" Black*Star asked.

_**THUD THUD.**_

"Haha! We don't need to anymore!" Patti giggled. She pointed to the two and saw they had passed out. Maka lying on top of Soul snoring softly. They all sighed in relief.

"At least we won't need to deal with them anymore." Liz sighed. Crona put a blanket on the two and took off her dragon hoodie.

"It's about time!" Ragnorok said as he popped from Crona's back. "Do you have any idea how hot it is in there?!" He scolded.

"Sorry Ragnorok. I didn't want you to bother Maka." She said. He scoffed.

"I didn't bother her at all before!" He argued.

"That was because she bribed you with candy." She said.

"SHUT UP CRONA." he yelled and hit Crona's head. Suddenly a book hit his head, he turned but Maka was still asleep. He dissolved back into Crona after grunting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ragnorok the douche. There shall be one more chapter, so join me next time for that. It's bound to be a fun time. So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	6. I Guess We're Having A Sleepover

"Well they ain't waking up anytime soon" Liz said poking Soul. They all nodded.

"M-maybe we c-could have a s-sleepover." Crona said.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Patti yelled. She ran off pulling Crona and Tsubaki with her.

"Hey! Be careful with the decorations!" Kid scolded chasing them. Black*Star gave one more look to the two passed out on the floor. With a shrug he ran after them with Liz.

* * *

><p>Soul opened his eye and looked out the window he was facing. It was dark. His stomach was cold yet his back was warm. He felt some kind of rough cloth on his shoulder blades. It seemed to be covering two lumps. He focused on his stomach first. He looked down and saw he was on the floor in Kid's lobby.<em> 'Wait what?' <em>He thought. _'Wasn't I in the room? How'd I get down here? Where the hell is my shirt?'_ Before he could get up he felt the warm thing on him shift. He turned his head slightly.

"Wha-?!" He shut himself up so Maka wouldn't wake up. His face turned scarlet. That cloth he felt from before was Maka's bra. She was shirtless just like him. Now what does he do? Wake her up and get killed or wait for her to wake up? The second option seemed less violent. Suddenly she began to stir. Soul closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Maka groaned as she opened her eyes. She turned red when she realized that Soul was under her sleeping soundly, but with no shirt. _'Oh yeah, he tore it up. But why am I down here?' _She thought. Her blush deepened when she saw she had no shirt as well. She spotted it next to Kid's china cabinet. She slowly but carefully got up, making sure to cover Soul up as she did. She ran to her shirt and quickly slipped it on.

"What the hell?" She heard. Soul stood as she turned around.

"Hey" she said. Soul waved.

"Where's mine?" He asked. Maka rose a brow. He pointed to his chest.

"Oh that. You kind of, tore it up." She said. He groaned.

"what time is it?" He asked.

"Probably around 1."

"Let's find the others. Maybe they can give me a shirt" Soul said. They made their way to the second floor. To their surprise the others were still awake. Maka knocked on the door. Liz opened it and smiled at them.

"Look! Their back!" Liz said happily. She moved out of the way to show the group on the floor sitting in a circle. A bottle at the center.

"Where's your ears?" Tsubaki asked pointing to her head. Maka's eyes widened and she patted her head. Soul did the same.

"Hey! They're gone!" Maka said happily.

"Not fully." Liz said. She pulled on the tail poking from Maka's back. Soul check his back and groaned. They turned around and showed their tails. Maka's was swinging in annoyance. They all laughed. Maka and Soul sat between Patti and Black*Star.

"What are you guys doing?" Soul asked.

"Truth or dare!" Patti said happily. Maka groaned. She never liked this game. Tsubaki spun the bottle until it landed on Black*Star.

"Truth or-"

"I choose dare!" He bellowed. Tsubaki thought.

"I don't know any dares that won't hurt you." Tsubaki said. Liz scoffed.

"She dares you to find out how many Maka-Chops you can handle before passing out." Liz said.

"What? No! That'd definitaly hurt him!" Tsubaki said.

"He's tough. He'll live." Liz said. Black*Star stood up.

"Maka!" He said. She turned towards him. "Your books are shit!" He laughed.

After Maka knocked him out (it took 15 chops) she sat back down smiling.

"I feel better." She said. Liz and Patti laughed together as well as Soul.

"No who'll go?" Liz asked

"C-Can I?" Crona asked. They nodded. She spun the bottle and watched as it slowed to a stop in front of Kid.

"Truth o-or dare Kid?" He thought for a moment.

"Truth." He said. He just knew that if he chose dare something would become asymmetrical.

"Okay. H-Have you ever d-done something asymmetrical?" She asked. Kid's face paled and he fell forward on his face. He raised his butt in the air and began pounding his fist on the floor.

"Yes it's true. I forgot to burn the candles to a symmetrical height! I'm garbage. Asymmetrical, filthy garbage!" He wailed. Liz and Patti started comforting him while Crona apologized to him. Soul snickered and Maka giggled. After that fiasco Kid sat back down and spun the bottle. He watched as it slowed to a stop.

"Patti, truth or dare?" He asked.

"I choose dare!" Patti laughed.

"I dare you to let Soul tear up one of your girraffe dolls." Kid said. Patti ran out of the room. When she returned she had an old girraffe in her arms. It was missing an eye and had patches all over. Kid shuddered.

"This is Jeff." She said and placed him on the floor. Soul stood up and walked to the doll. He transformed his arm and raised it.

"No wait! I changed my mind!" Patti said. Liz held her back.

"No take-backs Patti! You know how this works." Patti groaned.

Soul raised his arm again. The others snickered at the dog design on the back of the blade. He swung it down slicing it in two. Patti pouted.

"Good bye George." She said. Maka rose a brow.

"I thought his name was Jeff." She said. Patti shook her head.

"No, it's George." She said. They all sweat dropped.

After a few more dares and truths, (Soul had to intertwine his tail with Maka's, and Maka had to sing "I'm a Gummybear") they all began to feel the pull of sleep. Tsubaki and Patti were the first ones to fall asleep. Then Soul and Black*Star. Kid and Chrona slept close to each other, which Liz thought was a adorable. Now it was only Maka and Liz left awake.

"So, how long till they vanish?" Liz asked. Maka shrugged and pulled her tail to her lap.

"I have no idea. But one things for sure." Liz looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to kill Blair." She said having an evil look on her face. Liz chuckled nervously.

"Wait until you get home for that, ok?" she said. Maka nodded. She turned her gaze to Soul and was amused that he was sleeping like a dog.

"It looks good on you" Liz said casually.

"What, my tail?" She asked. Liz nodded.

"Cat girls are especially popular with the guys!" Liz pointed out, smiling like an idiot. Maka blushed and looked away.

"Ok, so what?" She asked. Liz shook her head slowly. Did she really not see the glances Soul gave her? Or Black*Star's stares? Or even how Kid made excuses just to feel her ears? She's more naive than she thought.

"Nothing, nothing." Liz said lying back on the floor. "Sleep well." She said as she drifted towards sleep. Maka sat straight and looked to Soul snoring softly. She smiled and crawled over to him. She laid her head next to his and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's pretty bad. I tried though! I honestly did! And hey, better late then never right? But anyway, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	7. The Day After

Blair hopped on the windowsill and looked in cautiously.

_'No one's here. Whew.' _She thought as she sighed in relief. Using her magic she opened the window. She peeked her head in and jumped in. Making sure no one was around she smiled.

"I wonder when they'll get back, the spell should've worn off by now. Blair wonders if they'll be mad." She said to herself. She trotted over to the kitchen happily.

"RAWR" Soul yelled as he tackled Blair.

"MMRRRRAWR" Blair screeched. Soul pinned her cat body to the floor. Her tail stiffened in fright.

"Good job Soul." Maka said as she appeared in front of Blair. Blair gulped.

"Maka!" She said trying to sound happy. "I hope Blair's little spell didn't cause you too much discomfort. Hehe." Maka narrowed her eyes. Blair could see that Maka and Soul no longer had ears or tails. Soul grabbed Blair by the scruff of her neck and picked her up. He smirked at her fearful expression.

"We need some form of punishment after that little spell you did." Soul said.

"What?! But it wasn't even a full spell!" Blair complained. Maka's eyes widened.

"What?" Maka asked dangerously. Blair sweat dropped.

"Uh...it wasn't a full spell...?" She said cautiously. Soul tightened his grip on her scruff.

"What. Was the full spell supposed to do?" Soul asked. Blair gulped for what seemed like the 5th time.

"The full spell was supposed to fully, turn you into animals..." She said shyly. Soul raised his fist.

"Not yet Soul." Maka said. Soul put his fist down.

"So Maka, Plan D?" Soul asked. Maka nodded her head.

"W-What're you gonna do...?" Blair asked. She grew more fearful at Maka's smirk.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Blair landed in the pen roughly.<p>

"Have fun." Soul said as he waved over his shoulder. Maka smiled as the two walked off happily. Blair looked at her neck. It looked like some kind of cooked meat was attached to her collar. Blair heard a nasty bark. Her face paled and her ears fell. She shakily turned around and to her dismay, there was a very very pissed Bulldog.

"H-Hey pretty doggy!" She said softly, pressing her small body against the brick wall. The dog snarled. He sniffed the air, catching the cooked beef scent coming from her.

"AAAAAAH!" Blair yelled. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the dog.

"Hey Soul?" Maka said. Soul gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Do you think that was too harsh?" She asked. Soul shook his head.

"Nah, she'll be fine. I guarantee it." he said. Before Maka could brush it off she heard a loud scream that obviously came from Blair.

"See? She'll be fine." He said. Maka sighed and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Two chapters in one day! This concludes this little story! I know this chapter was really short but it's the ending chapter! Hehe! So, I hope you guys have enjoyed and I hope you guys are ready for my new Soul Eater crossover! It's coming out tomorrow so stay on your toes! So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


End file.
